Episode Special 4
End-Of-Year Special Project! The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy is the fourth TV special of the ''One Piece'' anime. It was aired after episode 253 of the anime. The special cannot be placed in the anime series timeline. Summary Unlike the other specials, this story takes place in an alternate reality version of 19th century Japan (in , an alternate version of The Grand Line as opposed to simply being hour-long filler episodes. The story is divided into two halves: in the first, Buggy the Clown makes trouble in the town where Detective Luffy is stationed, and in the second a mysterious girl named Vivi appears. These stories feature cameos from several minor characters in the normal series. Surprisingly the "Oyabun" (Boss) specials did not stop there as five more specials were made following the first one, mostly as Christmas and New Years specials as well as fillers once in awhile. Short Summary Part 1 Long Summary Part 1 As the story begins, Buggy and his of kabukimonos (people who dressed and acted strangely to attract attention during this time period) blows up a building. He is trying to force the people there to give him control of their shops, which Tony Tony Chopper sees. Meanwhile, in a restaurant owned by Nami (called Onami here) and Sanji called , Luffy asks for more food only to be denied. Onami then complains that how, despite being an okapikki (secret policeman during this time period) he never has enough money to pay for his food. At this point, Luffy pulls out a bag off money to pay for all of his past meals, only to reveal that he found it during a counterfeit case after he has a huge lunch, which depresses Onami. At this point, Usopp, who is Luffy's partner, rushes in to say that the Clown Family is in town. Luffy and Usopp run over to where they are, but since no one has stated that Buggy and his crew are causing any trouble, out of fear of his wrath, the two cannot act. However, Chopper speaks up and testifies, allowing Luffy to attack the Clown Family, instantly taking out the majority of them with his Devil Fruit ability. Usopp then ties up Buggy, but he manages to escape by using a smoke bomb. Later, Buggy's troops kidnap Onami and leave Luffy a letter to rescue her by going to the river alone. Both Luffy and Usopp go and are challenged by Buggy's most powerful subordinates: Hatchi (one of the Arlong Pirates) and Gedatsu (one of Skypiea's Priests). Using an attack called Gomu Gomu no Jutte, Luffy creates the image of having 10 juttes to counter Hachi's six swords and easily beats him. At this point, Gedatsu (mistakenly) Jet Punches Usopp. He was aiming for Luffy, but he had his eyes rolled back and could not see as a result, and then explains his abilities, only he forgets to actually talk and only thinks of his ability. His skill allows him to use one Jet Punch per arm, but when Gedatsu tries to attack Luffy, he uses the same arm he used before so nothing happens. Luffy punches him away. Meanwhile, Sanji frees Onami and beats up her captors, leaving only Buggy himself. Buggy attacks Luffy by splitting off his upper body with his Devil Fruit, only for Sanji to kick him in his crotch. Luffy then uses his Gomu Gomu no Bazooka to send Buggy flying away. Short Summary Part 2 Long Summary Part 2 At night, Vivi runs away from members of the Clown Family, who wish to take her hostage. However, she is rescued by Zoro, who is a Hakaisou (Buddhist monk who broke the rule of being one) in this version, using only a staff. Luffy and Usopp, who were acting as night watches, come across the fight, but the Clown Family run away before they can get there. Usopp accuses Zoro of being the one who hurt Vivi, but Luffy points out that the wound was caused by a katana and that he uses a staff. Vivi is wounded, so the two take her to The Pinwheel where she is treated by Chopper. In the morning, she wakes up and reveals her name, but nothing else about her. As it turns out, she got a job at the restaurant as a waitress. She tries to serve Luffy and Chopper tea only to reveal that it's her first time and is constantly off balance. However, her presence brings ton of men to the restaurant (they do not have a chance with Onami since she only loves money, but they do with Vivi). When Sanji sees what's happening, however, he kicks everyone out. At this point, Luffy remembers that he has to do something and invites Vivi to come along. As they run across town, they are spotted by Robin, who states that she finally found Vivi. Meanwhile, Buggy meets with Zoro and manages to convince him to join his side. As it turns out, Luffy's appointment was to go fishing with a bunch of kids: the Usopp Pirates from the Syrup Village and Rika from Shell Town. Luffy manages to convince Vivi to fish with them, but when she sees the earthworm baits, she exclaims that the bait at the castle wasn't like that, which earns odd looks from them. Meanwhile, Usopp discovers that Vivi is on a wanted poster. After the kids leave, Luffy and Vivi come across the Clown Family and Zoro. Luffy and Zoro fight and Zoro reveals that he also uses swords. However, Zoro intentionally makes Luffy hit all of Buggy's troops and "misaims" a few of his own attacks. This process defeats everyone except Buggy and, realizing what happened, Vivi thanks Zoro. Buggy then tries to light a cannon, only to be defeated by Robin's Devil Fruit ability, so he and the others run away, after she sets his pants on fire and he fell into the river. Usopp and the others arrive to the river with the wanted poster and accuse her of being a liar. As Vivi is about to explain, Igaram, who is her councilor in this version, appears with several soldiers and yells for them to release the princess of Grand Jipangu: Vivi. As it turns out, Vivi left the castle secretly to see what life was like outside and goes back to the castle promising not to sneak out again, telling everyone that she enjoyed her time with them. However, later, she sneaks out again, with Igaram posing as her and Robin helping, and meets with everyone once again. Characters in Order of Appearance First Part Second Part Anime Notes *At the end of Episode 253, an episode preview for this special was shown, instead of the one for Episode 254. *In "The Pinwheel", there is a Sea Cat-shaped Maneki-neko seen on the shelf in the first part. Site Navigation it:Speciale TV 4 fr:Épisode Spécial 4 Special 4 Category:Boss Luffy Historical Episodes